1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a semiconductor technique and more particularly to a silicone polymer film used as a low-k (low dielectric constant) film on a semiconductor substrate, which is formed by using a plasma CVD (chemical vapor deposition) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the recent rise in requirements for the large-scale integration of semiconductor devices, a multi-layered wiring technique attracts a great deal of attention. In these multi-layered structures, however, capacitance among individual wires hinders high speed operations. In order to reduce the capacitance it is necessary to reduce relative dielectric constant of the insulation film. Thus, various materials having a relatively low relative dielectric constant have been developed for insulation films.
Conventional silicon oxide films SiOx are produced by a method in which oxygen O2 or nitrogen oxide N2O is added as an oxidizing agent to a silicon source gas such as SiH4 or Si(OC2H5)4 and then processed by heat or plasma energy. Its relative dielectric constant is about 4.0.
Alternatively, a fluorinated amorphous carbon film has been produced from CxFyHz as a source gas by a plasma CVD method. Its relative dielectric constant ε is as low as 2.0-2.4.
Another method to reduce the relative dielectric constant of insulation film has been made by using the good stability of Si—O bond. A silicon-containing organic film is produced from a source gas under low pressure (1 Torr) by the plasma CVD method. The source gas is made from P-TMOS (phenyl trimethoxysilane, see below), which is a compound of benzene and silicon, vaporized by a babbling method. The relative dielectric constant ε of this film is as low as 3.1.

A further method uses a porous structure made in the film. An insulation film is produced from an inorganic SOG material by a spin-coat method. The relative dielectric constant E of the film is as low as 2.3.
However, the above noted approaches have various disadvantages as described below.
First, the fluorinated amorphous carbon film has lower thermal stability (370° C.), poor adhesion with silicon-containing materials and also lower mechanical strength. The lower thermal stability leads to damage under high temperatures such as over 400° C. Poor adhesion may cause the film to peel off easily. Further, the lower mechanical strength can jeopardize wiring materials.
Oligomers that are polymerized using P-TMOS molecules do not form a linear structure in the vapor phase, such as a siloxane structure, because the P-TMOS molecule has three O—CH3 bonds. The oligomers having no linear structure cannot form a porous structure on a Si substrate, i.e., the density of the deposited film cannot be reduced. As a result, the relative dielectric constant of the film cannot be reduced to a desired degree.
In this regard, the babbling method means a method wherein vapor of a liquid material, which is obtained by having a carrier gas such as argon gas pass through the material, is introduced into a reaction chamber with the carrier gas. This method generally requires a large amount of a carrier gas in order to cause the source gas to flow. As a result, the source gas cannot stay in the reaction chamber for a sufficient length of time to cause polymerization in a vapor phase.
Further, the SOG insulation film of the spin-coat method has a problem in that the material cannot be applied onto the silicon substrate evenly and another problem in which a cure system after the coating process is costly.
In view of the above, various techniques of forming low-k silica insulation films have been developed.
In order to reduce wiring resistance, copper wiring is widely used in combination with low-k silica insulation films. However, copper tends to migrate or diffuse into the silica insulation films. Diffusion of Cu is significantly promoted by heat. In order to prevent this problem, a barrier film for blocking diffusion of Cu is formed between the silica insulation film and copper wiring. Conventionally, SiC is mainly used as a barrier film. However, the dielectric constant of such a barrier film is relatively high, and thus when forming the barrier film, the barrier film increases the effective dielectric constant of the integrated layers including the barrier film. Thus, ideally, the thickness of the barrier film is reduced as much as is practically possible while maintaining Cu-diffusion blocking ability.
In order to determine whether a barrier film is effectively usable, a heat resistance test where a sample is placed an atmosphere at 400° C. for 14 hours is conducted in view of device manufacturing processes. Further, because diffusion of Cu is also promoted when electricity is applied, an electric resistance test is also conducted. As a simple test in place of the above tests, the quality of a barrier film can be evaluated by placing a sample in an atmosphere at 400° C. for four hours and measuring a thickness where Cu penetrates and diffuses in the barrier film. In this test, if the thickness of a Cu-diffused portion of the barrier film is 20 nm or less, the barrier film is considered to be good.
In addition, in order to inhibit oxidation of Cu wiring due to absorption of moisture by a barrier film, impurities such as N or O are introduced into SiC constituting the barrier film. However, SiCN or SiCO tends to have a high dielectric constant such as 4.5-5.0. If SiC containing no impurities is used, the dielectric constant can be reduced, but the barrier film of SiC entails the moisture absorption problem.
Thus, conventionally, no silicon carbide film (herein “silicon carbide” includes pure SiC and non-pure SiC such as SiCOH) having a low dielectric constant such as 4.0 or less and having effective Cu-diffusion blocking ability has been obtained.
As described above, copper has been used in digital integrated logic circuits because as compared with Al, Cu has low electrical resistivity and it can decrease wiring delay times (high response speed or switching speed). In memory devices, wiring delay times have not been a problem, and thus Al has been still used for wring. Unlike Cu, Al can be dry-etched and Al wiring does not require damascene processes. Thus, using Al wiring is advantageous. However, wiring pitch or node becomes small (e.g., a wiring pitch of 45-100 nm), it is expected that low wiring delay times of Al wiring will be a problem.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a method for forming an improved insulation film which has a low dielectric constant and excellent padding (filling) ability in Al wiring, for example. Conventional low-k films do not have good padding ability.
In view of the fact that properties such as fine structures, padding effect in an aluminum/low-k structure for Al wiring or a shallow trenched isolation (STI) structure, and controlling elastic modulus are required for insulation films, another object of this invention is to provide a method for forming an insulation film that has a low dielectric constant, fine structures, good padding property (filling grooves or holes without creating voids), and appropriate levels of elastic modulus.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for forming an insulation film that is a silicon carbide doped with oxygen having a high density and a low dielectric constant.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method for effectively forming an insulation film without requiring complicated processes.